Conversation Subject
by redex
Summary: [KaiTala] The Majestics, White Tigers, Demolition Boys and the bladebreakers are on a bus and Kai and Tala just want some alone time... [oneshot]


New one-shot, natch. Yes, you heard right: **ONE SHOT**   
  
Kai/Tala, but hardly anything at all as far as romance. Just a silly thing. Not meant to make any sense at all, so don't worry about it.   
  
Loads of thanks go to the redblade people for finding all those grammar mistakes and the crazy ending and for generally liking it. ^^   
  
Disclaimer: Redex doesn't own the beyblade peeps. Nyahnynahnynahnyah.  
  
~~  
  
"Those two are disgusting," Rei muttered behind a hand to Max.  
  
"I know," the blonde whispered back.  
  
Kevin stuck his head in between their seats and asked, "Who are you talking about?"  
  
Rei nodded towards the seats across from them where their team captain and the red-head captain of the demolition boys were making out.  
  
Mariah leant around the seats and chirped: "I think it's cute!"  
  
"You would," Lee said, grinning. "You're a girl."  
  
Said girl huffed as Emily came to her defense.   
  
"And you would mind if two girls started making out beside you?"  
  
The boys looked at each other and laughed.  
  
The two girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hey, whatcha talking about?"  
  
Enrique sat down beside Lee and leant over into the group.  
  
Kevin jerked a thumb towards the seats across the aisle and down a few rows where Kai had Tala pinned against the window.  
  
The happy-go-lucky Italian looked casually along the line and when he spotted the topic of conversation winced and looked back quickly.   
  
"Seems as though no one taught those two manners at that Abby of theirs."  
  
Everyone chuckled as Oliver came walking down the isle and sat down delicately on the edge of Max's seat.  
  
"I must say," he said. "Those two aught to be split up."  
  
Everyone looked at each other after that pronouncement.  
  
"Uh…" Rei said. "Any brave volunteers?"  
  
Johnny smirked as he twisted around in his seat to join in. He had been doing his best to ignore the vulgar conversation going on behind him, but he couldn't give up this opportunity.  
  
"I nominate Tyson," he said lightly.  
  
Everyone looked at each other again.  
  
"Any objections?" Rei asked, grinning toothily.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
Kevin hopped over the seat into the isle and started running down the bus.  
  
"I'll go get him!"  
  
When Oliver looked over at Max the blonde was stifling laughter behind a hand. "What's so funny, pray?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Max shook his head and pointed back at the secluded seat.  
  
The two teens were in a rather awkward position with Tala straddling Kai, looking as though they were about to fall off the seats. Kai didn't look like he was enjoying this position and was desperately trying to push Tala off him, but whenever it looked like he was going to succeed Tala would get him back down underneath him somehow.  
  
Oliver shook his head and tsked. How disgusting.  
  
Tyson came down into their now-large circle, lead by a grinning Kevin.  
  
"Whatsup guys?" he asked, beaming characteristically.  
  
"Uh, Tyson, could you do a favor?" Lee asked, glancing behind him as if scared that one of the captains would be there behind him.  
  
"Sure guys!"  
  
Max winced for his friend and Rei grinned mercilessly.  
  
"Here's what you have to do…"  
  
~~  
  
They watched as Tyson walked up to the seat in the back and made a loud "ahem".  
  
The two ignored him, continuing in their activities.  
  
Slightly peeved by their ignorance, Tyson reached over and tapped Kai on the shoulder.  
  
This time there was an instant reaction.  
  
Within a second Kai had Tyson by the throat and Tala was pointing his lethal launcher at his head, both glaring death.  
  
There was a silence and then…  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe he did it!"  
  
The whole center of the bus deteriorated into laughter and Kai gave Tyson a final shake before tossing him into the back seat. He was then caught by a surprised Spencer and shoved unceremoniously into the alley.  
  
The two slightly confused beybladers continued what they were doing before being so rudely interrupted and Max and Gary hauled Tyson up onto his feet. The world champion stumbled his way back to the front of the bus and the group tried to collect themselves.  
  
Enrique wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye and chuckled; "Now that's entertainment."  
  
~~  
  
As the large group filed off the bus, Tala and Kai were the last to leave.  
  
They noticed many odd stares from the other beybladers as they grabbed their bags and headed into the hotel.  
  
"What's their problem?" Tala asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"I was just going to ask you," Kai answered, holding open the door for the red-head.  
  
"You know, after dinner there's supposed to be a dance," Tala said, stepping past Kai, not without stroking him discreetly.  
  
"Yeah," Kai said, letting the door fall shut and walked beside Tala towards the elevators. There was one empty one and they stepped inside just before it shut.  
  
"Well if you want we could leave early and since everyone will be downstairs…"  
  
~~  
  
The dance was in full swing when Tyson came bouncing up to Rei and Max. Rei was looking over the dance floor after a fast dance with Mariah and spotted Tala leading Kai out of the ball room by the hand. He snickered and nudged Max, catching Tyson's attention. Unable to allow a joke pass without him understanding, the world champion looked at both of them and asked: "What?"  
  
"Oh, just Kai and Tala are leaving," Max explained, smiling.  
  
"They're not allowed to leave so soon! What could they possibly be doing that's more important than this?" Tyson broke out, indignant that his friends could be so anti-social.  
  
Rei chuckled as Tyson stalked off into the crowd. They weren't expecting, however, for him to approach the couple as they were delayed in exiting the hall.  
  
Tyson grabbed Kai by the arm and the blue-haired teen tried to shrug him off, but Tyson was nothing if not persistent. Max looked over to Rei for a second to see if the Chinese 'blader was watching this and when he looked back Tyson was lying on the ground holding a hand to his face and Tala and Kai were slipping out the door.  
  
Rei and Max looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.  
  
~~  
  
tuhdah! Hope you liked. I liked writing it! ^_____^  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought!  
  
BaiBai! 


End file.
